Suit and Tie
by lrcangers2019
Summary: Setsuna and Mina have a sexual encounter that leads to a promising relationship.


I'm unsure why Setsuna/Mina is so popular on here. I never considered Mina to be with anyone beyond Rei and I never saw Setsuna with...anyone...at all, yet reading this pairing makes me like them together. Although I'm still confused why people put them together.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna looked at the birthday present upon her bed. The curtains to her room were open, the sun bright during the mid day where outside she could see the sakura trees blooming. Her room was neat, clean and her white lab coat was on the edge of her chair's back. The chair was tightly tucked underneath the desk where her sketch pad laid. She had been a assistant designer for several months now, no longer working as a school nurse. She smiled as she looked at it. It was good to be doing what she loved, especially since she would be doing it for the next 900, and so years as her and the other senshi wait for the on sought of Crystal Tokyo in year 3000.

She turned her focus back on her present, a slight blush developing over her nose. Still, year after year, she got befuddled. Every year Haruka would buy her a sex toy. Usually a dildo or vibratior and this time was no different, except for one. The present Haruka got her was a strapon, a strapless one. Apparently, it had raved reviews and even Haruka bought it. Unlike most strapless' that fell out when the woman was too wet, this one was mounted, fitted like a puzzle-so Haruka said.

The color was Setsuna's skin tone, a bit dark tan, and it had the ability to bend in different positions for different reasons.

It's not like Setsuna would need it anyhow. Though she had colleuges at work, and was friends with the outers and cared for the inners-her love and sex life were non existent. That was fine since it was never something Setsuna wondered about, even when at the Space Time Doors.

She wore her infamous red feminine suit that day. Feminine suits were her specialty, and actually allowed her to move ahead in the design company with her sketches and mock ups. Even now she was working on a yellow and orange feminine suit, or dress, she couldn't decide-maybe both.

Her hands grabbed her belt and she undid it. She pulled her pants down then her boycut panties down, and stepped out of them. She undid the package of the box which didn't take much effort, and picked up the toy-as Haruka called it, 'a toy cock'. It twirled slowly in her hand as Setsuna took in the silicone product. She smelt it then slowly glided it in.

Once it entered into her womanhood, she felt a surge of pleasure from her bud which led to her stomach the spread to her mind. An instant blush grew furiously and her eyes became dazed. Now she understood what Haruka spoke about. She tilted the shaft to the left so it could sit against her thigh while she put her panties and pants back on. When they were zipped up, she looked into the mirror. The bulge was small and unnoticeable.

Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text reminder about her heading to Rei's shrine to discuss the progress of Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka and Michiru rarely ever attended these meetings because they were quite repetitive. Hotaru also didn't attend because Saturn wasn't awaken-something they all wanted. Saturn being awaken meant the world being in a not so good place, and this era of peace was refreshing from the chaos prior. Saturn was also just a kid, ten, though smart, she would surely get bored. No, she stayed home and practiced her violin.

Setsuna sat with her knees underneath her. She spoke about the city, it's structure, the energy crystals, and the Queen. She noticed Usagi was hardly aging anymore, they all were hardly aging anymore. Setsuna also noticed Minako held a faint flush to her cheeks, some what of a frown upon her lips. Either no one noticed, or every one did and simplied ignored it. God knew they ignored a lot of Usagi's weirdness.

Once the meeting was over and Setsuna put her shoes back on, Mina appoarched her while the others stayed in the shrine. The two walked among Rei's garden for a bit, not exchanging many of any words. Once they got to the mini pond, Mina faced Setsuna.

"I got you before you disappeared like always." She said. A smirk spread across Setsuna's face and her hands dug into her pockets. Mina's eyes gazed down in the direction of Setsuna's crotch. "You know," she started. "Haruka, yes, sometimes, Lita, rarely, and the Starlights, of course, but I'd never thought you'd pack as well." It was Setsuna's turn to become flushed and flustered. Her eyes wide, looking upward.

Mina was blunt and placed her hand on the toy cock within Setsuna's red suit, she gently tugged on the black tie Setsuna wore as well. She listened as Setsuna's breath began to speed up, as Setsuna rocked her body to the strokes of Mina. Mina grinned and stopped caressing the toy cock. She walked past Setsuna near a tree which provided shelter and privacy. Setsuna followed close behind and when the two women met up, Mina unzipped Setsuna's pants. She pulled the toy cock and bent down onto her knees. Her tongue slowly ran along the tip of the toy cock and Mina spread her knees apart to play with her own wetness, which was starting to form.

Her hands remained in her pockets and she kept her mouth partly closed. Her eyes were half closed and she stared ahead of her, not really knowing how to engage with the blonde, blue eye woman who was before her and on her knees. But the noise Mina made, the strokes she made with her mouth and hand, the slurps, soft moans she produced was bringing Setsuna near ecstasy. When she felt the build up, her hips tighten and her walls engulfed the bulb of the toy that was within her. She bucked her hips with each orgasm joult. Her heart raced, and her breathing tried to catch up to it. Once the orgasm subsided, Setsuna opened her eyes and peered down at Mina, still on her knees, the toy cock deep throated in her mouth. Mina pulled back and saliva fell to the grass below them.

Mina stood up and rubbed the toy cock, trying her best to get it dry even going so far to use her high school skirt. Setsuna placed the toy cock into her pants and zipped it back up. She gulped and searched for words to say to Mina even while still aroused.

The blonde gave the much older woman a smile then walked past her. Setsuna remained where she was for a while before finally taking off.

Weeks past between them and though they acted as if the engagement at Rei's shrine didn't happen, they mingled with one another and actually began to develope an affinity toward one another. One specific place Setsuna enjoyed going to was the beach where she would sketch designs she was inspired to create. Sometimes Mina would sit out with her and the two of them would just be silent under the moon light. Other times, Setsuna would sit to the side at a table while Mina played with the arcade games in Crown Arcade. Whether it was at the beach or arcade, they enjoyed the time spent with one another.

When around others, they tried their best to to act casual and for the most part, they did. Besides for blushes here or there, a slight touch on the shoulder or thigh, all went unnoticed...well, by the inners that is.

Within a new month, Setsuna came home late from work. It was unusual since Hotaru had already been put to bed. Setsuna, like the other two, preferred it when they all put Hotaru to sleep together. It also helped since Hotaru enjoyed putting on "concerts" with her violin. Sadly, Setsuna missed that night's performance.

Around midnight, the door creaked open. Setsuna made small steps when entering into the spacious mansion. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she swung her suit jacket over her shoulder. She climbed the steps toward her room when she saw Michiru's teal, green eyes peering down at her.

"She missed you tonight." Michiru said, matter-of-fact like. She wasn't upset nor annoyed, but a bit sad since Hotaru was sad she didn't get to say night to her other mother. Setsuna placed her head down, a faint sigh coming from her, due to embarrassment. Making Hotaru upset was not her intention. She slumped her shoulders and proceeded to walk the steps.

"That wasn't my intention." She exclaimed.

Michiru wore a white long sleeve blouse which actually belonged to Haruka. She leaned on the stairs' rail and folded her arms. Her bosoms popped from the shirt as her arms added more support.

"Are you and Mina getting serious? Are you sure that's wise?"

Setsuna walked past Michiru down the hall. The conversation wasn't one she desired to speak on.

"Michiru, we have hundreds of years until Crystal Tokyo. Let me relax until then." Setsuna was searching for sympathy and she hoped to gained that when her pleading eyes met Michiru's. She didn't wait for the young woman's reaction. She simplied turned and headed toward her room.

A few months later, Mina and Setsuna laid in the same bed. The window was partly opened, a gentle breeze lifted up the window curtains and gave the two women coolness. Though the Guardian of Time was asleep, the Goddess of Love was not. The night started out okay, the two kissed passionately but when the clothes had came off and Setsuna went down, her oral skills lacked. Mina had to coach Setsuna on what not to do most of the duration. She still felt the sting on her clit as a result of Setsuna using her teeth, something Mina told her to watch out for. By the third time Mina suggested Setsuna try something a little different, gentle method, Setsuna had given up.

She had rose up and laid next to Mina, no longer wanting to perform the act. This made Mina feel guilty especially since Setsuna had never done it before. Then, she figured Setsuna would have had gotten advice from Haruka or Michiru.

Mina had tried to make things better by offering to perform oral on Setsuna, but the older woman declined the offer, preferring to go to sleep.

Now they laid side by side with Setsuna's breathing slowed down and Mina wishing she had been a bit more tactful with her words. She turned on her side and placed her arm around Setsuna's bosom. To the blonde's surprised, Setsuna allowed her to get close and snuggle within her. Mina smiled especially once she smelt the scent of lavender in the nap of Setsuna's neck.

A couple of months later as winter was appoarching, Setsuna made Mina a lovely skirt suit. Mina had a meeting with executives from a record label, something Setsuna had known about for weeks. During that time, she wanted to make something for Mina to wear. Something that would make her look professional, fun, and herself.

With a color pallete of yellow and orange, and inspiration from Mina's senshi uniform, the skirt suit was complete.

Setsuna sat at her workshop thinking about the progress, whether or not Mina had gotten the contract. Michiru had even helped provide Mina information on what she'd should expect from the meeting. Still, no call-no text, nothing. Setsuna sighed, glanced at her phone. She would just continue to sketch until the other woman called.

A couple of weeks had gone by until Setsuna finally heard from Mina. Although 'heard' was probably not the right words. She seen her actually. Mina was on the red carpet of some premiere. When the host asked who Mina was wearing, she said Setsuna's full name: Setsuna Meioh. The host poked further and Mina gave up more information, about Setsuna being Japanese, about her being an young designer just sprouting wings. All of it brought a small smile to Setsuna's lips and hoped it would push her up in the fashion world. Especially since she had the hottest new pop star calling her by name.

It was actually a few hours later after Hotaru was placed in bed when she recieved a call from Mina. Setsuna was in bed and already had her shower. Her hair was a bit wet still, tis why she had a towel wrapped around and hair up. She sat up right in bed with the dresser lamp on yet dim, and her back against the headboard. She placed her dark green phone to her left ear.

"Hello, Mina."

"Hello, Setsuna."

Mina entered back into Japan from promotions as the snow fell. After spending time with her friends including Mamoru, Artemis, and Luna, she went home to see her parents. Afterwards, she snuck out into the night and met up with Setsuna at a local park. The two sat in the moonlight near the duck pond, no ducks in sight.

They talked about their lives and journey in the absense of one another.

"How's Hotaru?"

"Good," Setsuna answered. "She's growing up and getting wiser."

Mina paused for a moment, and placed the tip of her index finger on her bottom lip. She held a thought like expression and poked her lip out. "Hotaru will grow to be in love with Chibi Usa."

Setsuna narrowed her brows, taken aback a bit. "Small Lady will marry Helios, and give birth to Usagi and the cycle will repeat."

"Yeaaahh...but she will be in love with Hotaru."

"Hotaru will be twelve years apart from her." Setsuna mentioned. Obviously she wasn't seeing what Mina was. Mina chose not to continue the conversation as she felt Setsuna tense up as a result of their future talk. Setsuna felt the change in the athmosphere. She looked at Mina. "I'm not upset."

Mina nodded her head and kept her eyes straight. The reflection of the moon on the water shined within both of their eyes. "Who do you love?" Mina asked the older woman.

In the back of the mansion where the Outers lived, there was a she shed as the west call them. She brought Mina there because Setsuna felt the privacy in the mansion was very little.

Mina laid nude on the patterned carpet with squares and triangles ranging from green to blue. Over on the arm of a wooden chair was a glass of tea, the ice slowly adjusting to one another. The condensation told Mina just how warm it was in the shed compared to outside. Setsuna was grateful too. Also nude, she thought about the summer months where the she shed was often infested with flies.

Setsuna placed her hands slowly on the breast of Mina, who laid on her back. The blonde girl's breathing was slow, her eyes closed. Setsuna's slender hands cupped the breast then massaged the pink nipples. She then made her way to Mina's mid section where she focused on the stomach and pelvic region of Mina's body. The routine went as such: her hands slowly moving across Mina's body but what changed was the focus. Her hands found their way to the folds between Mina's legs. The tips of her fingers started on one side of a lip. She pulled it out just a bit then with both hands began to massage it by tapping on the inside. After she did this for some time, she took an index finger and in a slow motion, slid down the inner wall of the lip. The steps were repeated for the lip on the other side.

For the clit, Setsuna placed her right hand on the top base and placed her left hand near the bottom, near the head of the clit. Her right hand pulled the clitoral hood back, exposing the head of the clitoris. She retracted then tracted, retracted then tracted the clitoral hood several times until she saw secretions began to form within the hole of Mina's vagina.

If just for a second, Setsuna even thought about putting her mouth below, she didn't. What prevented her were the thoughts that surfaced about the last time she attempted to satisfied Mina with her tongue. She continued to use her hands-her fingers.

Mina's breathing increased as the massages continued. The slow rythemtic motions allowed for her climax to build naturally overtime, without pressure. Setsuna placed the palm of her right hand on top of the pelvic region of Mina. She used her two fingers on her left to rub the sensitive spot. With her index and middle fingers position like the letter 'v', she motioned the two up and down from clit to clitoral hood base. Around the fifth stroke, Mina's chest heaved up and down and little moans escaped her mouth, just as her contractions seized her.

Setsuna spread Mina's legs apart further. She took a pillow from one of the summer chairs, decorated with pink flowers blooming from green leaves. The pillow was propped under Mina's behind. Setsuna laid her nude self on top of Mina and settled herself in between her legs, their woman hoods touching on impact. Mina looked up at the woman she was in love with, and watched as her arms came to either side of her and she began to thrust herself into Mina. Feeling Setsuna's mositure, her heat from below, and feeling the bud in between Setsuna's leg on her most intimate spot was exhilarating for the blue eye teen.

Setsuna felt the suction of Mina's vagina each time her clit came close to it during the trib exercise. It made her thrust faster, the sound of slaps ringing through both woman's ears.

The young woman grabbed onto Setsuna's hips to bring her in closer, not wanting to lose her. She wanted Setsuna to orgasm, to come, and secrete within and around her. Setsuna saw the pleads in her eyes and her body flushed. Mina wanted what Setsuna wanted. She laid down, their breast touching as Setsuna continued to slam into Mina, each slam bringing a soft moan from Mina. The nap of Mina's neck was perfect for Setsuna to settle her head in just as she was nearing her end. She held on to Mina, shivered, and moaned when she had an orgasm. After it was over, she waited just a few then raised herself up. Her white secretions telling the signs of ovulation, ran from her opening and accumulated onto Mina's beautiful mound. That's what Mina wanted. The blonde took her two fingers and pushed Setsuna's fluids inside of her, massaging her breast at the same time.

A few weeks later, Michiru and Haruka were shopping. They came to an end and went to the check out. The two waited their turn and it was then Michiru saw saw a magazine. On the front cover was Setsuna and Mina. Both women were wearing one of Setsuna's own garments on the magazine cover. Michiru poked Haruka in the cheek to get the woman's attention. Haruka's eyes widen. She took the magazine from the holder.

"Wow, Setsuna's suits are so elegant!"

They fit her well. And the dress she made for Mina is absolutely stunning."

A power couple they were and as Mina stood there with a smile on, wearing a orange and yellow dress, slender and with a train, Setsuna stood next to her. Her arm wrapped around Mina's waist, wearing a light blue suit, the pants stopped just above the ankles and with a white tie to go with the light blue. Setsuna's suit and tie look made for women was now a known name for all those in business.


End file.
